PurpleRage  Renewed
by sierra1146
Summary: this if you have red purple is the same story but it has been perfected and lengtheden.Bella is beaten by her dad and edward tries to help. there is no summary in side, but it is really sad and may hurt your mind a bit
1. some place in a rabbit hole

_Of course I do not own any of these people but I do own the plot and that I am proud of_

**#1:****in a field of flowers**

I crept into Charlie's house around two in the morning. Hoping he wasn't awake. I unlocked the door to our messy house as quietly as I could.

Now let me tell you a little about Charlie's past, it used to be something to be proud of but after Renée died, Charlie went on an alcoholic leave and never came back. I used to try to get him out of it but after a while I just gave up. I had to take up another job though. Now if you want to be the outcast of Forks, you need a dad like mine. Whatever I have a totally messed up life anyway. Back to the sneaking in; well let's just add this other little bit of information, when Charlie knocks back a few, it is more than a few, and he's always awake and mean. He likes to mess with me in front of his friends.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing out so late little missy?"

His stale throat asks from somewhere in the room.

"I'm coming home from work dad." I lie

"You can't lie to me bitch," he says.

I heard a chair creak but I can't see where it is coming from, it's too damn dark.

"I'm not lying, dad. I have to work on Saturdays."

I used to be the worst liar in the world but I've become the master living in this house, or hell hole, you pick.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He shoots up in front of me and I'm thrown into the wall. Ouch! Hideous laughter is all I hear in the quiet house. It makes me cringe.

"Get up bitch." Charlie commands.

I do. Then his sausage fingers grab at my face and I'm brought in view of his nasty greasy face.

"Don't lie to me again, you got that?" His breath is hot and sticky on my flushed face.

"Yes sir." Is all I say? He throws me back down and I pretty much crawl up the stairs because my balance is something I haven't quiet conquered yet.

When I get to my room I'm almost sick to my stomach again, thought I got rid of that before I came in. Oh well I'll just lie on my bed and find a better way to feel better. As I make it to my bed I grab my favorite tool about. I sink onto my bed and hold out my arm.

"Agra..."

It feels so good to feel the pressure of the blade on my skin and the release of all that tension that is called my life.

I can feel the blood slowly slide down my arm, so I lie back down on my bed resting my eyes. When I heard a drip on the hard wood floors I open my eyes and look down at my arm.

"Hmm. . . Still bleeding? Guess I cut a little too deep for just that." I close my eyes again and listen to the sweet silence of nigh through my open window. That's when I heard a whooshing sound and a slight thump.

'Wow, didn't think my ears were that good' I thought to myself.

I sat up and then got a rush of blood to my head. Feeling too woozy to stand I just sat there for a while spinning in circles a little bit.

"Oow."

I open my eyes and notice a figure in my rocking chair in the corner of my room. It's really dark in my room isn't it? Well, I stand up and I'm now only a little woozy so I walk a little closer to the figure and notice a strange presence about it.

"Kind of like death" I say to myself but I think it heard me because the squeaking stopped.

I flicked on my light and it turned out that I had put in a blue bulb so everything had a dark blue tint to it. Cool at the time I thought.

Well now this figure turns out to be a boy, well more like a guy. He looks to be around my age. Which is 18.He has tousled bronze hair and really dark eyes. Like black almost. Also, he has like ghostly white skin. Even whiter than me. Crazy, I'm like the whitest girl I know; well he's like a guy, whatever. I can feel him staring at me but I don't know what at. I think I'm like the dumbest person alive to be going closer to some strange guy who like popped into my room. Oh well. My head hurts, so does my side.

"Charlie pushed me too hard into the wall." I say to myself again. I also remember that I'm in my short shorts and a tight tank top and I have like 50 bruises on my legs and arms, a big one on my stomach, two on my back, and a few nasty ones on my sides, oh and wait, don't let me forget the face there's got to be one now on the side of my cheek bone when I hit the wall.

I lift my hand to inspect the bruise on my face when I remember that I'm bleeding a little still and there is still blood dripping off some of my fingers. I lift my index to my mouth and lick off the blood droplet at the end. I always liked the taste of blood; it was the sight of it that got me sick. But that has been a long time ago, now I love the look of it. On me, my floor, in the sink, I don't care. The guy's eyes widen in shock and I think he wants some because there's like a sign of jealousy on his face. Whatever he's a freak and so am I, I guess. I continue to walk towards him slowly and reach out my hand for his but he back up in the chair. My eyes have never left his and then, I can see into his soul but all I'm really seeing is blue.

"You want to a taste?" I ask out loud."I've got enough to go around. And if you're here to kill me, go ahead I don't care I'm ready to die anyway it would probably be a huge much better than this hell hole. "

I don't know where the last part came from, but I don't care, it's the truth.

**"**What?**"**He hisses and I think I heard a growl, weird.

"I said you can have some of my blood if you want and if you're here to kill me get it over with I can't wait all day I'm ready to die anyway." I repeat with and annoyed voice then I remember**. " **Oh and by the way I'm Bella what's yours?** "**

**"**What the hell is wrong with you?**"**Well that is a dumb question but whatever. Boy is that getting tiring to say.

I sigh "Well that's a funny question for someone to ask who is currently sitting in my room without me really knowing how he got in. Isn't it hmm?" I think that was rhetorical. "And your name is...? "

"Edward." That's it. I move my bloodied arm to shake his hand but instead of shaking it he grabs it with care and pulls me so that I'm almost sitting on his lap and he brings his mouth to my arm, but right before he does anything he looks up.

"Mine if I have some?" Who asks anymore?

"Sure, sure go ahead knock yourself out but leave enough so that I'm not falling' on the floor, Kay?"

"Got it," he chuckles and then leans his head down on y self inflicted wound and starts to suck at it. Yeah and this isn't weird a bit. I start to feel increasingly woozy until I think I'm on the verge of passing out so I use some of my strength to push him off. I didn't know someone could drink that much without getting sick. Oh well. I don't think he'll budge but he does move easily.

"Hey buddy, we just met I don't even know your last name" I joke around drowsily.

"It's Cullen" he says while looking at me.

"Wait I thought your eyes were some darkish color or something like that?" I sort of say.

"Yeah they tend to change a lot." He makes a crooked smile and I think my brain is a little too literal because this is what comes out of my mouth.

"I'm going to take that away from you, mister vamp-ire." I say with a captain Jack move. (Not intentional I swear.)

He stiffens but then looks puzzled.

"Wha-" I cut him off when I kiss him with a lot more passion that I thought I had for him. He returns the kiss also and asks for entrance to my own mouth. Heh-heh moves fast eh? Well I think I'll let him in and have a taste for myself.

"Mmmm..." I say, he tastes good. Like sweet candies and well, me for a word. He breaks the kiss and looks bizarre.

"Hmm . . . You taste good Eddie." I say with a warm smile on my lips. I really do like him for only knowing him for 10 minutes or so.

"Ditto" he says. A crooked smile plays on his lips and I'm tempted to take another taste when he puts his hand on my waist to hold me closer. Now I wouldn't mind if I didn't have a nasty purple bruise on that hip. I wince and cringe away.

"What?"He asks with concern in his voice. And you see I'm still now on my whole level of sanity right now so I say the truth.

"My dad is shit faced drunk like all the time and he and his friend, when there over, like to push me around and stuff. A lot and more but I can't do anything about it because it doesn't help if I try to fight back, they're like 300 pounds heavier than me and I'd just end up falling or something and I get sick enough when the touch me without throwing myself at them so I'd rather keep it the way it's going until I can get the hell out of here. See." I stand up, pull my shirt up to my chest and hold my arms out. Doing a little spin as I say this all.

Shock and hatred shows on his face. Also, hurt. He stands up and takes my arms, pulls them down face up, under the light and looks at them then to me.

"And did they do this to you?" He asks is skeptically. Also I have a little trail of dried blood on my arm and my cutting tool in lying on my bed. Playing dumb wouldn't help here.

"Oh gosh no. I have to do that to myself. To get out the really pain on the inside or I'm get sick to my stomach and I have to have food in me or I'll get weak and not be able to work tow job back to back for like a bazillion hours a day." I started out sarcastic and now it just came out meekly and kind of sad. I didn't know I even feel that way.

I think he should know what he's getting himself into any ways and this way there won't be any questions.

I turn to go to my bed because I can't really look at him anymore, but my footing fails me and I plan to fall on the floor and hurt myself once again, but I don't hit the ground. I look up to find myself in the arms of Edward. What a gentleman, with such fast reflexes. Then he stands up and we are like rushed to the window and I don't like the outcome of this so I close my eyes and we drop and the jolt kind of sends my unstable brain over board and I pass out.


	2. falling asleep in a flowerbed

_It aint mine to own so I don't know why you would even think it_

**#2: Some Place in a Rabbit Hole**

When I wake up, I'm lying on a huge, white couch, in a really big yet strange room. It doesn't really scare me but the thought that some random guy that I might, might not like just kidnapped me is just a little bit creepy. What the hell, its better than home, right? Well now all I have to do is find someone who'll tell me where I am and who I'm with and why I'm here. That would be great, I think.

I am fully awake now and my brain has never in function. My strength is back and besides the achy feeling of my entire outside body, I feel fine. Right, the whole outside of my body hurts and I say I feel fine. I feel like I got hit by a truck, but that's normal for me. I always feel that way and my arm dose throb a little but that's just my little secrete. Well now Edwards too. I hope he didn't tell anyone. I've been keeping that secrete for like, four years now and I don't think anyone knows, except for one of the girls at my school which I hardly go to and Edward. The girl was an accident, I was having a really rough day so I made a detour to the bath room on my way to my first biology class and she walked in and I just stood there stuttering like an idiot. Her name was Jessica and now she never looks at me. What? I hardly see her anyway. And I remember what I told Edward anyway.

I hear some footsteps and I think there are two people but I can't be sure. Maybe three; When I sit up there's already a person sitting there looking at me with sad eyes. She's short with black hair in a pixy cut and she's as white as Edward. She's really pretty; wonder why I didn't notice her when I looked around? Oh well. Her eyes are sad and she just keeps looking at me. Do I really look that bad? I look down and myself my hair is up showing the bruises on my neck and I think my face has the bruise I was going to inspect and now I see what he's looking at. I can see the array of color on my body, must be six different shades of reds, browns, purples, and yellows. I've seen them all before and many more before those. I'm looking at my arms and leg as I always do in the morning. I look up one arm and down the other. I do the same for the legs then I pull up my shirt and check the bad one on my stomach. It hurts to breath hard. I feel my sides and part of my back and I have to touch them gingerly because they hurt if I touch them too long. That's when I feel the tears in my eyes, I can't stop them and they always come. Every time I looks at my multicolored body that only has like 30 regular skin, it makes me cry that I can't do anything about it and I hate it and I wish I could die right then because someone else has seen and it kills me for the looks I get. I look up into the girls eyes and they look like they want to cry too but can't.

'Wonder why' I think to myself. We stare at each other for a little before I have to look down at my disgusting arms and sob to myself. Then I feel a presence. It is sitting right next to me. I look over to see the girl. She's sitting looking at me and I can't do anything about it. Then she leans into me and carefully rests her head on my shoulder. It feels comforting so I turn to her and cry into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and is shaking with sob s as well. It feels good to have someone to cry on I haven't had that for a long time like in forever. When I finally get control of my emotions I sit up and look thankfully at the girl and wipe away my tears wincing at the bruise on my cheek.

"Thanks." I say softly to my hands."I'm Bella. "

"Your welcome and I'm Alice. I didn't mean to make you cry though." Her voice is like a tinkling of wind chimes blowing in the Baja breeze. Funny I've never been to Baja. Now I look up into the living room thing to see Edward standing there with another older looking man with a black bag in one hand. They both have shocked looks on their faces and they're staring at me mostly but Alice some too. She just shrugs her shoulders and Stands up.

"I'll be back in a little while I have to calm down and let you get checked out."

I look at her with confusion and the glance at the guys who I do not want to be checking me out. And as if reading my mind Alice says "Carlisle is a doctor at the Hospital and you all ready know Edward I hope you trust him."

Then she turns and walks out of the room stopping briefly by Edward and looked at him seriously in the eye. His face shows signs of shock then he notices me watching and changes his mood. Alice leave and I'm left looking at two of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen. I already like Edward more though.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this you already know is Edward. I hope you don't mind if I check and see you in my office to see, what on earth has happened to you." His face shows concern and I trust him like a real father.

"Hello Bella" Edward says softly, but I catch some anxiety in his voice.

"Um . . ." I don't think I can walk well. My whole left side hurts a lot and I don't want to fall on it.

"What is it dear?" Carlisle looks concerned.

"I, well, I don't really think I can walk very well right now." I say sheepishly. Anger shows on Edwards eyes but I don't see it directed towards me and Carlisle has a very shocked expression

"Oh . . . Well . . . Edward would you mind?" He trails off but then Edward strides over towards me.

"Oh" that was surprising. I'm lifted off my feet and am now in Edwards arms bridle style. Quite comfortable I might add.

"Do be careful with her though we don't want to hurt her any more than she already is." that makes me look down in sham at my horrid body and tears start to swell in my eyes. Stupid Charlie he did this to me I hate him so much I wish he would just die!

"You made her cry!" Exclaims Edward!

I'm so sorry I know it's not your fault Bella I know."

Then Edward leans down to my ear and whispers

"It's okay Bella you don't have to cry any more I'm here. I'll protect you forever and Charlie will pay for what he has done to you. You don't have to worry about that."

Okay, wow did he, just like, read my mind that's cool. And his soothing words did stop my crying.

We entered Carlisle's office and Edward set me down gently on a doctor bed thing. You know with the paper on it and everything.

"Edward you might want to leave this doesn't look as though it will be good." Carlisle says.

I look at him then, at Edward and I don't want to be here by myself it will scare me to death. Edwards face changes to shock and then,

"No I'll stay she wants me to anyway." Gasp that little Devil read my mind again. It looks like it shocks him maybe; he can only read some of my stuff or something. If I think on only that one thing I want him too now then I'll be able to tell him. COOL!

"Bella, are you okay with that? You will have to be in your underwear." I'm looking at the face of a very concerned doctor and I know he cares.

I nod my head "I don't care...anymore." I say the last part with sadness. And they both catch on.

"Okay then will you please take off your shirt and shorts?" I nod and they both turn around.

It's easy to take off my shirt with at least movement as possible and the short I can just let them fall to the floor without having to move hardly at all.

"Okay" I say quietly and they both turn around. And stare in shock at my colorful body.


	3. falling down a hole

_It is not owned by me _

**#3****: In**** a Shrinking Room**

While I sat there staring at my hands I saw how hesitant both of the men were to coming close to me. I think they were scared. I don't know of what though. Eventually Carlisle came over and took hold of my right arm softly lifting it up so that it was stretched out away from my body. I couldn't help but wince in pain a couple of times while he did that.

Now he's very slightly rotating my arm around in circles, which wouldn't hurt anybody else unless they were in the same situation. I don't think anybody else is. The rotating hurt pretty badly. It made me moan in a way which I really wish I didn't because it made me sound like I as a defenseless little animal, afraid of everything. Well that was partly true though because every since Charlie started his daily and nightly torture I have been afraid of human, mainly male, contact with my skin. When I moan Edward looks as though he's going to cry. It's a very sad look. I don't like it so I have to look away.

Carlisle puts down my arm softly and I have a feeling that he's wincing with me.

"Oh . . ." he breathes. "This is bad."

I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part but I did anyway. I look up towards Edward and he looks so mad.

"Agra!" Carlisle has just poked the bruise on my back and that really hurts. Tears start to come down my face and I feel so lonely in this room.

"Edward," Carlisle beckons him forward. He comes up to me and takes my hand. Now that he's here, I don't feel as alone but the feeling still there.

'God I hate Charlie so much. I always have.' That's what I think and it's all I think about. Now I know Edward can hear the thoughts that I feel really strongly about it.

He looks down at me with sad and angry eyes. 'I wish he was dead, more that dead actually. He should be in as much pain as me or more. I wish he had to spend every day of his life in encrusting pain like I have to. I wish that he was on the verge of death but just well enough to feel the pain every day stinging him. Oh god, I hate him. I wish I was dead so I wouldn't have to feel this way. I wish I could just lie down and sleep forever. I know I'll have to go home after they see me. No one cares enough to try and keep me safe.' I've had it happen before just a little different. I didn't have to see my dad for a week but then they left and I was put back into the torture again. It was really hard the week after they left. Charlie was mad and I got the anger he felt beat into me. I couldn't move for two days I hurt so badly.

Now I have to feel their fake love and compassion and then go back to an enraged Charlie and live my life in hell again. Edward could feel my sorrow I could tell. The way his face fell when I wished to die it looked like it hurt him physically. My tears had stopped. I learned quickly that you can't cry in front of people because they find that a weakness and they use it agents you. So instead of crying I think really hard towards Edward.

' I know you can hear me. 'He straightens up and looks down at me quickly. I'm looking at him, so I see it. He nods a little, then looks back up.

'I'm going to let you hear what I want you to hear though. I don't want you to know everything.' He makes a confused face but I continue.' I have figured out that you can only hear me when I think one certain thought and I don't know about other people but that's all I' v figured out. I also think you are something special, not in a way that I like you but in a way that I can feel a different presence about you and Carlisle and Alice. You're all strange. Not in a bad way. '

He looks scared for a second then composes himself. Wow, he really doesn't like showing too much emotion at one time does he? 'You're nice and all but I don't think I can love anything anymore except for like animals maybe. And I know that as soon as your dad is done I'll be scooted on my way home because I'm not that bad and it'll heal in a couple of days. That's what all the other doctors say. They don't know anything. I don't tell them, but they should be smart right?'

I look at him and Edward looks pained. I look over to Carlisle and he doesn't look as though he knows a thing. Oh well. Then he rubs my side softly and that send a wave of pain my way.

"Agra. . . " I moan weakly. I really hope he doesn't do that again. I think it'll make me sick and I don't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already have before I leave. That side really hurts, I think Charlie has been working out or something because usually those types of pushes don't hurt that much, but that one stings. 'Edward I don't know how much of this I can take I don't want to get sick on your floor but that really hurt and I keep think about Charlie and I can't help it , the thought makes me sick. And the pain doesn't help any either. Just let me go home so I don't get attached or anything. You can get on with your life and live happy until the day you die and I'll be at my house living through Charlie.'

Now that one hurt to think. Edward's face contorted in pain as I thought it towards him and a little humor was there too but I don't know what was funny in what I thought. God damnit this is painful. Carlisle is holding out one of my legs and examines the bruises and the scars. Ugh I can't look at this. I ease myself back on the bed type thing so I don't have to look down at him and myself. It hurts a little but I don't feel as sick from seeing my body.

Edward looks down at me a little puzzled and some peering at my body. Even though it is covered in bruises it is still thin and I don't have Andy pimples. If I didn't have their bruises, I would be super hot. I've thought this many a times but then I think. 'Wait you'll live your life in that hell hole Bella, you're never going to be bruise free. You, silly do you think you have a good like? Well you don't you have a crappy life and you don't even know why you're alive why don't you just go join your mother in heaven, huh? She won't want you there even; you disgust her with your body so what is there in life or death. Just keep doing what you're doing and eventually it will kill you and you won't even have to do it.' I realized that I was only thinking about that so it was easy for Edward to hear. That, I didn't mean to happen. Now he's looking at me with like death in his eyes.

"God Bella, is that what you think every day?" He is about to cry.

I answer with the truth, what else do I have anyway?

"Yes. What else should I think of huh? Puppies and rainbows? A happy life where I love my father and everything is perfect and life is full of wonder and love? Where I want to live each day to its fullest and wish I could live forever in it's perfectly? Well I can't I think the entire opposite and that will never change." tears streak my cheeks. And I'm look right into his golden eyes.

Carlisle has stopped his examination and is looking confused and sad. I guess he can't hear me also. Good. This is enough emotion for me. My arm itches for another marking. I need to get home so I won't get in trouble and I can have some privacy with myself and my razor. There's too much pressure in this room. 'God Edward your taking a lot out of me this is getting tiring' that's when I start to get dizzy and I know I'm going to faint. It's no big deal it's happened before but that's form lack of food.

Yeah that's another of Charles games. Fun right? Well this is from bodily strain. This is too much for me and I feel a strong pressure in my head.

"Ugh, okay don't freak out guys I'm gonna . . ." it goes black form me for a while. That is the best time. When it is black and I don't have any dreams or anything where I can't feel myself loathing or heard any ridicule from anyone. It's pure bliss. I wish I could stay like forever. It would be so nice. But it never lasts long enough.


	4. landing in a rabbits home again

_I don't own it duh_

**#4: Floating in a little Bottle**

I can feel there are other people in the room but I don't want to hear anything it was so nice where I was. There's someone shaking me gently and I have to do something to get them to stop.

"No," I say meekly."Go away let me sleep forever. "

The shaking stops. Then I feel like I'm being lifted. Who the hell is doing this? My eyes flutter open and I see the hugest person I've ever seen. He's got messy hair and huge arms. I think he's really tall too but I don't want to check. I don't know why I don't scream but I don't I know I'm still at the house but I don't know where I am.

"Who the fuck are you?" I really want to know, I'm thinking he's Edward's brother, he's really, really good looking too. His face looks sad and amused at the same time. Guess he thinks I'm funny.

"I'm Emmet," he says. "And you're Bella right? "

" Well if I'm not then I've been telling people the wrong name for a while. " Yeah I've got sarcasm.

"Heh your funny Bella, You should do, stand up."

"Eh, I'm not much for the fat old men, things." I look down at my nails." But hey you can be me instead. "

" Well for one, I don't think I can fit into your jeans and two. You'd have to beef up a little. "

"Ha, What are you talking about I bet I can take you down in a minute," I hold up my arm and try to make a muscle, it hurt so I wince and put my arm down.

"Yeah I'm sure," Emmet says kind of sadly. He's seen me or heard about me so I don't have a reason to hide but I'd rather crawl in a hole for the rest of my life.

"So Emmet was it? Where are we going?" I ask causally. I think he and I could be friends but that could never happen to me.

"Well, were going to kill you," he says in a funny way.

"Finally," I say exasperated, rolling my eyes.

"What," Emmet looks shocked.

"I'm just kidding." I say and try to put on a convincing smile. It doesn't work.

"Right," He rolls his eyes. There the same color as Edwards. Guess they are brothers.

", But for real, where are we going I hardly know where I was."

"We're going to a bed room because you need to rest and I heard from Carlisle that you are bruised over 60 of your body and you had a torn shoulder muscle and you were internally bruised and you had a sprained arm, leg and shoulder. Along with a hurt throat or something like that."

"Damn Charlie." It's all I can think about. I didn't think I was that bad but I guess I was a little worse than the last doc. I saw. No wonder I didn't want to move my arm any more than necessary.

"Who's Charlie?" I think the rest of the family leaves him out of the loop sometimes. I really don't want to go into details. I'll just give him a short version.

"The one who did all this," Wow, that was really short.

"Damn" Emmet looks thoughtful for a moment and then we come to a door at the end of a hall I guess.

"Where's this?" I ask.

"Your room for now," Great, I knew it. I'll be here until I'm able to walk more then I'll be back at Charlie's house.

"Great," I say glumly not able to hide my disappointment. I really thought they would be the ones to save be. Guess not. When will my angle come and take me away from this world? Do I have to look for it myself? Emmet notices my mood and looks down at me once more.

"I'll tell the others you're awake, but I think they already know." he sets me down on the bed and begins to walk away.

"How many people live in this house?" I'm curious.

"Seven including me and not you," he says with a smirk." There's Edward, my brother by adoption. Carlisle, my dad adoptee, There's Emse, my mom also adoptee. There's Rosalie, my sister by adoption, but were involved. There's Jasper, my brother by adoption. Then there's Alice, my sister by adoption and she and Jasper are involved with each other. And Ems and Carlisle are married. "

" Okay, that's a lot to all be adopted. But whatever, "Then he leaves me in the room, alone. I think they want me to think or something I don't really know where I am or what to do.

I can see that in the room, there are a lot of books on one wall. Also, there is a couch in one corner. I'm sitting on a bed with dark blue sheets. The walls are a little lighter shade of the sheets and the quilt is striped with both of those shades. It looks like a guy's room but it has the elegance of a women touch. I realized I had some clothes on mow, but they aren't mine. Strange, wonder who dressed me? Hope it wasn't Edward that would be embarrassing. Bed is really comfortable but I don't want to sleep now. I know that I will have to eventually but I don't want to have to go into those dreams that torture me so. I see that there's a bath room in the room near where I am.

"Hmm. . . . " I wonder if they have any razors in there. I slowly lift myself up off the bed and start to go towards the other room. As I make my way over there I'm thinking about all that's happened. I'm moving really slowly you see.

He's really pale and so is the rest of his family. His eyes change colors and he is incredible fast. He and everybody else who's touched my skin have been very cold it almost makes my shiver. But, the biggest part that spikes my thoughts are one, how the hell did he get into my room so quietly and quickly on the second story? And two, how could he drink that much blood? I mean I like to taste my own blood but only a few drops. I read that the human can only ingest like less than half a pint of blood at once without getting sick and having to heave it up. And I know that Edward must have drunk at least a pint and a half of blood. That's why I passed out the first time. How could any thing human do that?

Maybe he's a vampire and so is the rest of his family. They are all 'adopted'. Which is strange to me. I've read about vampires on the web before when I was in like seventh grade. I was a super vampire fan. I read all the books and I looked up all the stuff I could on them as I could. I remember that one of the web sites I tried said something about 'cold ones'.

As they put it. It said that the 'cold ones' were also known as vampires and that, that was the name the ware wolves called them. It said that the ware wolves and the vampires had a treaty that they couldn't go on each other's land. And I distinctly remember that there was a link to another page just for the vamps. They needed a password and just for fun I tried to get the password. I typed in 'cold ones' first but that didn't work. Then I typed in all the other vampire related names I could think of.

When none of them worked, I typed in 'sunshine' and it works. Strange I know. There wasn't much on the page just a picture of what looked to be some people who looked exactly like Edward and Carlisle together. But the crazy thing was that the picture was taken in 1908.

Now that I remembered it, it stopped me in my tracks.

"They're all," I didn't want to say it out loud because I knew they could hear me know. Glad I read that in seventh grade. I then thought of if there was anything else on the page and it had said

_'the Cullen family does not drink the blood of humans. They are sustained on animal blood and they are one of very fe__w covens of vampires that do not__ drink human blood. The vampires can also go into the sun. All vampires can go into the sun and they do not fry in the dust__ like the stupid books say they do.' _And that's it.'

Well if they don't drink human blood then why did Edward drink mine? Oh well, maybe it was just the slip of the tongue, mouth. Whatever, this whole thing sounded so stupid I don't even think it is real. But, as I was making my way to the bathroom I made up my mind to try a little test on Edward to see if my silly thoughts were true of false. Heh-heh this should be fun.


	5. eating a little mint

_Nope not my charters_

**#5: On an Island with a Walrus**

I've made it to the bath room and am now sitting on the toilet resting a little before I have to get up and look around for something to cut myself with. God I'm tired what's with this body of mine? Okay body up. I get up and start to open cabinets. There's not much in here, not even any tooth paste. Wonder if they have to brush their teeth? There's nothing in the cabinets so I start for the drawers. I'm down three drawers, and when I look into the last one I see what I've been looking for. I can't help but say something.

"Bingo." When I go to grab the package of razors I feel a shift in the atmosphere in the bath room. I turn around to face Edward. My hands still in the drawer, 'shit' I drop the razors back in the drawer and close it quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly, not menacing in any way.

"Just looking about that's all." I lie.

"You seemed to find something that struck your fancy in that drawer." He comes closer. It makes me back up a little. 'Ahoy I got caught'

"What's with that though?" Oh that's right Edward can read my mind some. He comes over to the drawer that's next to me and I sit on the toilet. Too tired to stand, He opens the drawer and his face falls.

"Hmm," He says. "You really are messed up aren't you?" he looks at me.

" Thanks captain obvious, you're not so normal yourself you know," I don't know if he wants me to know what he is, I mean I really don't care but I feel that he wants me to know as little about him and his family as possible. Probably, because he plans to leave me at home soon.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me puzzled.

'Damn that's dazzling'I don't want to ruin his game so whatever.

"Well you and your whole family are adopted yet you look a lot alike weird, huh?" That should sound good.

"Yeah," he says." It is pretty weird I guess. "Then he laughs, a little and it sounds like the best singer times a thousand put into a laugh. It's really pretty.

"Oh and you can read minds. I think" that one makes him stop and look at me seriously.

"How did you figure that out?" I ought to tell him the truth.

"Well I think you can only hear what people want you to think. Because if I thought about something really strongly and it was that only thought in my head then you would get a look on your face either while or after I said it. So I thought you could hear it. But when I was just thinking in general you wouldn't be able to hear me because I would be thinking about a couple of different things at once." This was a lot to say I had to take a breath." And when I thought I really hated Charlie you would get an angry look on your face and it would make me think if could hear me too, but when I looked al Carlisle he seemed oblivious to my thinking so I think it's only you who can read minds." Okay all done.

Well he thought about that for a second or two the answered.

" Well you've got it almost right. I can read minds but usually I can read whatever I want whenever I want and no one knows, but with you, you have to be thinking about one solid thing and that is the only way I can hear it, like when you were talking to me I tried to pry into your mind but all you were thinking about was the words, you were thinking so there was nothing else there. But after you stopped thinking towards me I couldn't read you mind any more it was like trying to walk through a brick wall." He chuckled at that.

"I bet you could do it without even getting a scratch." This is a good time to tell him that I know but I don't want to others to know. He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"What do you mean I can't walk through walls silly?"

'Yes you can I know it '

"No I can't Bella, no one can walk through walls without getting a little bit hurt."

'I know what you are Edward.' His face froze and looked like marble.

"What do you mean 'what' I am?"

'You're a vampire Edward, aren't you' I think he's a little more shocked than I thought he would be.

"How?"

'When I was in seventh grade I had an obsession and looked up everything I knew about them and came across a page that needed a password and I got it and it showed a picture of you and Carlisle in 1908 and it said that you only drink animal blood and that you were safe. It wasn't much and I never told anyone because I wanted the information for myself. But then I remembered it now and I'm thinking it's true by the look on your face.'

"Shit, I knew I should have never come to you."

'Yeah, good idea because now, I have to go back to an angry Charlie. Who will beat the living daylights out of me and I'll be in more pain than ever before. Oh any why were you in my room in the first place.'

"Well, you cut yourself and I could smell it and it smelt better than anything I've ever smelt so I went to the source and found you. But I hadn't expected for you to come and offer yourself to me. It threw me off guard."

'Why did you bring me here? It's going to hurt when I have to go back? Better yet why didn't you just finish me off? I told you I wanted to die like a million times.'

"I couldn't do that to you. Why would you want to die anyway?" I had to speak for this.

"Well duh Edward, or have you not seen what that monster has done to me." I stand up and hold out my arms. "Why the hell else wouldn't I want to die I have nothing to live for, my mom's dead and my father beats me and I have to work my ass off to pay for everything and I can't be anything with anybody or thing." The crying starts. Edward's speechless.

"I don't want to live this way anymore! I can't do it and cutting myself only gets out a little of those feelings but it doesn't help enough. Edward just let me go home and get beaten and then I can go into my room and be able to form my trusty razor blade and finish myself off." I think I'm pleading. Wow, never I thought I'd have to plead with a vampire to let me kill myself. Hell I never thought I'd be pleading with a vampire at all.

"I can't let you do that Bella, I feel too close to you. I can't let you go just yet."

"Well, you're just going to leave me at my house anyway when I'm all patched up. I don't want to disappoint you but, I hardly know you. I've spent like what, a half hour with you in whole and you say you feel close to me?" My body aches and I need some release from something. Okay I can't handle this situation coolly. I get up shaky and move toward the drawer with the razors in it. I open it up and pull out one then sit back down on the toilet. Edward's eyes bulge out of his head.


	6. crying out a sea

_Own It - I dont_

**#6:**** Singing Flowers!?**

"Wha-what are you doing Bella?" He doesn't move away or towards me so I proceed. I hold out my arm and find a nice spot where I don't have a cut. Most of the times I'll just reopen on but on this occasion I think they all deserve a new spot. I find one right below the crook in my elbow on my left arm. I hold it out and bring the razor slowly across it. It's a brand-new razor so I hardly feel it slice of it. Wow, this is ice. I cut deep enough to get nice ooze but not like I did last light. I think it was last night anyway. When I take my arm away the blood moves out of it freely. It slowly slides down my thin arm and I lean back on my seat and feel the release of the stress that has been bottled up for too long today.

Suddenly Edwards picked me up and I' m set on top of his lap, he takes my arm and brings the cut to him lips. He looks me strait in the eye. I look back at him, I know what he wants and I don't care I just hope he takes enough.

'Take all you want I don't care. 'He never takes his eyes off me. Their so intense with emotion that I can't look away, He dips his head and his cold lips connect with my arm. I can feel the soft pressure of his sucking. I can feel the pull of the blood being drawn from my arm and it feels so much better than when I just cut myself. The tension is brought out of the wound and it goes into him. Much faster than letting it leak out slowly.

"Aghhh." I sigh. It feels so good I can't help it. Man I really like this feeling. It's like taking away my sadness and pain and replaces it with soft pulsing pleasure. I start to feel dizzy then but I don't stop Edward it's too nice to stop. But then I don't have to say anything. Because he stops himself, and looks at me with lust and compassion. I can't look away now. His eyes are a super bright topaz like gold with a bright light on it. They shine and I love them. Now for a little bit I know that I will feel happy. So I lean into Edward and he smiles at me. I'm about three centimeter from him face and I'm staring intently at him eyes.

'Do it' he knows what I mean and I don't have to wait. Our lips meet and the passion I feel for him again is unleashed. He doesn't hide anything either, my hands wrap their way around his head and lace themselves in his really soft hair. While he wraps one arm around my torso lightly so that it doesn't hurt me and the other holds the back of my head to him while it feels through my hair. We stay like that for ten or so minute making out. Until we hear something.

"Ahem." Someone else is in the room, great."Didn't mean to interrupt but I think Bella has to rest and not in that fashion? "I look over to the door with my arms still wrapped around his neck and my leg on either side of him. Oh. Well I guess I'm straddling him. He still has his arms around me but they've dropped so that they are around my waist.

The person to talk is an imaginably beautiful girl. She looks like she's 18 so 19. She has beautiful long hair and is really tall. She has the best super model look and I don't even think they can compare.

"Rosaline," Edward grumbles.

"This must be Bells," Rosaline says and walks over and extends her hand."I'm Rosaline and it's nice to meet you, sorry about the circumstances though. "She looks down at my body and sadness shows on her face. " Really sorry actually,"

"Shut up Rosaline, you'll make her cry." He sounded menacing.

"Whatever Edward, Carlisle just sent me up here to tell you not to stress her out too much and don't drink too much or she'll die. I can tell she's not dad and we didn't even have to come in here save you." And on that note, she walked out.

Edward looked to me again and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"He really does need to get you bed."

"Why? I actually feel good when I'm with you and I don't want to hurt myself." That's the truth and nothing but.

"Then I'll just come to bed with you." He says with a crooked grin. Well that was out of the ordinary.

"Bu-but your p-parents are r-right somewhere. We can't just . . ." I stammered. Edward chuckles and looks at me with humor.

"No, not like that, I'll just lay with you in the bed until you fall asleep." He looks me in the eye. I don't think I blink. I don't want to go to sleep at all. It's not that I'm not tired it just that I don't want to have to dream of things.

"Edward, I can't go to sleep. It's too horrible in my dreams and I feel so good right now. Even though it won't last long I haven't felt this good in a really long time. Like a half a year and that was only because Charlie was too sick to do anything to me. That was the last time I was happy." I say that with distress in my voice.

"I'll make sure to fight off the bad dreams." He says.

"Then stay with me while I sleep." I beg." I promise I won't do anything in my sleep, if you don't. "I say.

"I won't."He says Solomon.

"But I do have to warn you that I talk in my sleep and please don't make a scene for what I say because they are what I'm thinking about but they are almost all the time not good." I say. Edwards looks at me for a minute before pulling me into a small kiss.

"I promise I won't make a big deal about what you say in your sleep." Then he picks me up and swiftly brings me over to the bed. He lays my down gently then walks over to the other side and lays on the other said of the bed. I pull on Edwards hand and lace my fingers through his. I bring his hand to my side and roll over so that I have his hand / arm wrapped over my waist... It's kind of like a security blanket. I feel comfortable and safe.

"Good night Bella," Edward says softly.

"Good night Edward," I say quietly, and then try to stifle a yawn. Without realizing it I fell asleep and this time my dreams aren't as bad as usual. I mean they are still scary and hurtful and they make me cry out a little but they don't make me wake up in the middle of the night screaming.


	7. drowning in my tears

_If it is here then of corse I don't own anything_

**#7: A little Big a Little Small**

When I wake up I feel really relaxed but I just know it's because I like the way Edwards arm is around me. I can feel that I am rested enough to go home. In which I will have to endure the pain of Charlie because I haven't been home for at least a day and he'll probably think that I ran away but oh no I came back so now I have to bottle up my feelings and become as hard as stone as the rest of the people around me right now. Which reminds me I have to let the family know that I know about their little secrete or maybe they already do so don't have to tell them yeah that would be good but that wouldn't sound like my life so what's the point. I wonder if I can get Edward to come over and seduce him into killing me because I really would like heaven with my mom right now. Hmmm mom I really miss you and so dose dad he cries your name if I say it after he's finished beating me he loved you so much but I hate him so. If you saw him now you would cry and I know this. You always had the water work eyes but so do I. I wish that you didn't have to die then I would be happy. But if you hadn't then I wouldn't want to join you in your life, wait your in heaven but I don't think I'll be going there for the sins I have committed. Now I never was one for religion but I know that if I were to try to go to heaven then I wouldn't be allowed in. Just to see you face god I wish I could die. Well me better get up because now I've cried all over the bed and am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even notice Edward leaning over...

"EDWARD!" that was startling. He jumped back and is now on the other side of the room with the funniest face I've seen. Great now I'm laughing. He probably thinks I have crazy bi-polar mood swings or something.

"What was that for, are you okay?" he asked from across the room.

"Oh didn't mean to startle you-" laughs, "I was just thinking and then realized that you were

Steering over me and wondering why I was crying. "Breath is now on my lungs.

"Oh, good I thought I hurt you or something" he comes back over and sits on the bed.

Just then Alice walks in and stands at the end of the bed.

"Umm, Carlisle says Edward don't 'startle her with you fast moves' as he puts it but I already know so I don't care, tell the rest when you ready Bella" with that she smile sweetly at me and turns on her heels and leaves. Edward and I look at each other then start laughing hysterically. I don't even know why it was so funny but I haven't felt this good in a long time.

Finally when we quieted down my body aches from the strain. I lie back down on the bed to rest. The room is really quite as I lie there with my eyes closed I wonder if Edward left or if he is just going to scare the living daylights out of me when I open my eyes. I think I've had enough of this quiet I know from experience that if it is quiet and I mean really quiet then something bad is about to happen. In my case usually I get attacked by Charlie from behind or something. He always likes to change it up with his sneak attacks. Once I was pulled out if my bed by him in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream so he figured I was the cause of it .Whoopi of my.

'Are you just staring at me?'Okay to the quieted is nice I guess I'll just make him talk. I haven't moved and I don't think I will for a while this s too good for y body and I want to soak up as much as I can before I have to go back to the house with my dear old dad to keep me company.

"Yes, "well that was short and it practily made me jump out of my skin because I forgot he had to talk.

'Well why are you staring at me anyways I'm nothing to look at?' now this I want an answer to but I don't think I meant to say it so sad. My eyes are still closed and I really don't want to open them because I'll see Edwards face and it will show what all the other faces showed. I never have been much to look at as my dad says I'm a piece of shit daughter. Some don't wonder why I've only been asked out by the guys who want a fuck from me. If they hang out with my dad then they will know just how to get me to do what they want. I've been used and I really don't think I have anything to hide now. The other girls at school don't talk to me because they think I'm a stuck up slut and I don't try to talk any of the guys their all the same. They just say "I'll tell you daddy if you don't do what I say. "And then I have to do what they want. Forks have some cruel people in it but they all have the wonderful popular outside on them so no one really cares why the fuck they do. But me no one looks at me they just do what they want and leave me to clean up. They don't even say anything on my body which they can plainly see has been tortured. They don't try to b nice they just take away. My first time was when my dad invited over some of his friends and one of them brought his son Mike Newton. He was three years older than me but dumb as a rock so we were in the same grade. I was only ten at the time and I had only gotten my period once. No one even cared that Mike pretty much raped me I mint nothing to them. And none of my dad's friends cared what he was doing to me. I cried that night and the next day Mike came back, with friends. I wonder why I feel closer to Edward, I don't like it. I think I need to stay a little bit away from the men in thus house. I know that they are really strong and I haven't seen they hang out with my dad but I can never be sure and if they want to try anything I am stuck in their house and I have no idea where we are. I mean if they kill me that'll be great but if they just hurt me more I rely don't know how I'll deal with it.

Edward haste t spoken yet I wonder why. Oh crap, I was just replay in all the times I've been used by my dads cruel friends and I am pretty sure that was the only thing I was thinking about so I'm guessing the Edward just got a look into my past that I did not want him to see. Damn if only I didn't have so much of a one-track mind. This is going to be hard to explain.

I scoot a little over so that I am not right next to Edward and now we have about a five inched distance between us. 'Edward doesn't think like that' I turn so I can look at him. His face is so pained it looks like he is going to cry. I don't know what he is thinning but I know he feels sorry for me. Threes nothing he can do about it and I don't really care anymore. I mean when I was nine right after my mom died it was really hard to get used to but now I just feel numb.

"You can't read my mind Bella you have no idea what I'm thinking" he says it so coldly it makes me turn away. It's like he has hell in his eyes they are completely black and his face is ridged and void of any emotion.

Time to speak this "Edward, just stop your thoughts right there it does not matter anyway. You cannot do anything about it so just drop it. I didn't mean for you to see that and I don't need your sympathy or your families. I've managed to keep on my feet most of the time by myself. And if they only way to do that is through Charlie and his wonderful friends then that is how it has to be. I can't leave and you can't stop him. So I really don't see why I'm still here anyway. Thanks for your help and your families but I am thinking it would be better if you could take me home. I'm bad for you anyway. My life is nothing you need to get involved into. You should keep your innocence for someone who you truly love, and can spend your long life with. " well that was a speech. I guess I'll get up now. No since in keeping the peace. Edward hadn't moved from his spot and his eyes were still black but his face had softened with my words and I don't think he could comprehend them. What a silly boy, vamp.

"Tah-tah now see you around have a nice life you deserve it. And back to hell for the sinned one" I said the last part under my breath but I think he might have heard it. Really didn't mean to but oh well.

"You are not sinned Bella, you are and angle living on earth." He said it so seriously, how he was not laughing.

"Ha, you are funny Edward. Here you and your family look like gods and I am just some used up piece of trash and you say I'm and angle! Angles are not treated this way, people who live in hell are treated this way so as I see it I have sinned somewhere in my life that I deserve this treatment form Charlie. So you are see things wrong and I really have to go now. I think I am tainting your godly air with my putrid stench of underworldlyness." I had tears in my eyes now but I pushed them back.

I started limping towards the door and down the hall. I guess the rest of the family heard me because there was not sound coming from them either. I made it to their stair case and eased myself down slowly. This part hurt a lot.

"Edward, you should help her down the stairs before she passes out from exgostion" I was startled by Carlisle's voice at the bottom of the stairs. He was sitting there looking sadly up at me. He understood, I really don't know how but he did. I did not see the rest of the family I guess they left somewhere. Edward came slowly towards the stairs and lifted me off of the second stair I was on. Swiftly he carried me down stairs and set me down again.

"Thank you Carlisle and the rest of your family, "I said quietly looking down at my feet.

"You're welcome Bella even though I really think you need another day of rest," he said it quietly as well but with the doctor air about him.

"Yeah well I really do have to get home I have bills to pay," I say.

"Doesn't Charlie pay them?"Edward asks.

"Nope not one cent that's why I work a forty hour week, got to keep the cable up you knows," then I turn around and face the door.

"That is too much for you to handle Bella," Carlisle says. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and say softly.

"I know," then I open the door and step outside. I know I'll need a ride home but I hope they figure that out. I close the door and then I hear them talking.

EPOV

"How can she do a forty hour week and go to school?" Charlie asks me.

"I hardly see her at school so I guess she doesn't,"

"That is too much for a girl in her situation she would be falling over with exertion!"Charlisle exclaims.

"If you hadn't noticed, she was and I don't think I can put her back there. The way her mind is set it is weird like if she is think about one certain thing then I can hear it but if she thinks more than one thing then it is gone. I don't understand her. But she cannot go there again he'll kill her"

"We helped her out and that is all we can really do right now Edward I know what you are feeling and I know what she is feeling. She has endured this for a long time now and her mind is warped around what Charlie wants her to think she doesn't know any better except for when she was young. And he was probably bad then but she was little and didn't understand. I don't know how we can help except like this. She has already said she wanted to go home"

"Dad, I don't get it why are you letting her just leave like this?!She is special and you know it and so does the rest of the family. We can't just throw her out then all of what she thought would be true."

"We did not throw her out she has stated that she wanted to leave. She made the effort to get up while her body is screaming to rest but she just pushes through it. That is how she works and that is how it works. We will find out how to help her you need to keep an eye on her in school for me okay?"

"Right," I say glumly

"Now she needs a ride home and if you don't think you can take her then I will drive her,"

"I'll drive her don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning so don't wait up," I true around and grab my keys and head towards the door.


	8. stuck in a blottle

_I would have loved to own this but I don't __too ba__d_

**#8: Hitting my head on The Top of a Tree**

BPOV

I was listening to what charlisle was saying and he I think was the only one who understood,you cant stop charile. At least that's what I got. I sat down on the porch swing just to rest while they were talking, I figured they talk a bit more hope I wouldn't have to wait here long it was uncomfortable. Wait what was I thinking I wish I could stay here forever because I know I have to go home now.

I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me till they spoke.

"you sure are a twisted girl," Whoever was sitting next to me said. Nearly gave me a heart attack damn there people were quiet.

"yeah I've been told." I looked at who was sitting next to me and I was guessing it was jasper mainly because he was the only one who I hadn't seen yet besides Emse but I was pretty sure charlisle did not marry a guy who was about seventeen. But hey I don't judge.

"your killing yourself inside you know?" he asked

"yeah it is the best way to live, nice and numb no pain no nothing." He is looking at me and I think his exprestion is like mine. I hurt inside and out and I really am sad to leave.

"this is kiling you isn't? having to leav here, having to go back to him, having to do what he says and everthing else to keep you guys in a house?" wow he hit the nail on the head.

"yeha it is I really don't see why I am sad about leaving I have only been here like a day or two so I don't know any of you and you guys know a bit more about me than I would like but hey whatever all doctors are the same and all the families that have helped,which is not many, have left with out a second glance. I don't feel much now." I knew part of that was true but the the other part was that I just didn't show any emotion, it was still there under the surface. Where no one can see it, hidden how I like it. I wish I were there with it hidden in the dark so I wouldn't be found.

"Bella calm down please this is killing me and I don't know If I can stay here much more. Please just try to calm your self unless you would like me to help?"

"I do no know how you could help," I am crying slightly and it is getting really hard to hide much here.

"you know more than you let on, Remember what alice said. She tells me everything so I already know you know, I can help you calm down but only if you would like me to."

I look up at him and I am pretty sure it is way better to hide stuff than to tell people. I nod my head and he puts his hand on my back gently. Sudenly I feel very very calm and my crying stops. I havent felt this calm in well, forever. Wonder how he did that.

"it won't last for ever bella so if you want to stay hidden then you need to keep it that way." He whispers in my ear then leaves.

I am left on the porch swing just sitting there all honky dori and righ tnow I can not think of anything so I am just looking at the gigantic aray of flowers in their huge front lawn. I hear the front door open and close quietly, damn my heard is fabulious.

"ready?" is all he asks. I nod my head and get up slowly testing what can move and what should not. My legs are okay so I walk twards a car that edward is already seated in. I get in the pasenger side and lean into the seat. I am winded from that little amount of work. I am out of shape. When my seatbelt is on we spead off.

Wow he is going over onehundred on a 65 mile highway. Looking around I notice he has a lot of CDs I start to poke about.

"want to listen to something?" his questiong startles me and makes me jump, which makes me hurt which makes me wince which makes him look at me with a pained expresion which makes me say,

"don't worry it is not your fault,"I coninue look through his CDs til he says

"it's not yours eather," he leaves it at that but I know what he means. I find a CD that I've only heard a cupple of time with my mom when I was like five but I love the classical. I put it in the drive and the first song Clare de Loun plays. I Close my eyes and drift into the music.

"you like classical then," he aske quietly so not to startle me I guess.

"mhmm I listend to it when I was like five,"

"it's nice, I've played it before," I ture my head to look at his face, he has a great profile.

"what do you mean you can play this?"

"I can play this song and many others on here. I love the piano that's all," facinating I never thought guys like him would play the piano.

"nice," that's all I have to say I can see the road my house is on I decide to take Jaspers advice and start the lock up of emotios.

I close my eyes and find all of the feelings I've experienced in that house and push them to the back of my mind I hide them there.

"thanks for the ride and everything," he know what I mean and I am guessing he can see the difference in my face and voice that all emotion has gone.

"yeah your welcome,you should have stayed with us longer Bella," he looks at me pleadingly

"I have to get back or it will be worse," I know he wont leave so I guess I'll have to say this to finish it off."if I stay away away then when I come back it is ten times worst, do not keep me from going home when I want to or you'll just be hurting me and I know you don't want to do that no do you little boy," with the last bit I sneer at him and turn around. It hurts to do so because I know he could have been a friend to me but I cant have friends trying to help something they cant it is better this way.

"you do know what your putting yourself into don't you?' he asks leaning over to look at me again. I turn and look him in the eyes and with vemon that I did not know I ahd say.

"I do not need your help with anything, I can handle myself fine and I don't need your charity so why don't you do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!" I turn and walk as fast as I can to my house.

He does not try to stop me but I know he's still there. I see charlie's not home so maybe he went fishing for some strange reason. I can get the house cleaned and cook dinner for him. I have to call my works to see if I haven't missed to much. Figure out what day it is and see if I have any homework to do. God this is already to much to handle in the time that charlie is coming home. I do not think I'll be able to do much after he is finished. Oh god, what if he has been going to the gym to work out. It could be worse than I thought.

I havent even made it inside and I'm sitting here on my porch crying about all that I have to do and the thought of charlie being stonger than before. That just means more paine for me. When did crying become my outlet? No wonder my arm has been drumming, I need something and fast.

I see edward still hasent left so he just got a nice show time to go inside and finish off the emotions to get everthing done.

I open up the house seeing as he never locks the doors it is not a problem. The kitchen is a wreak, bottles strewn all over the place. The living room is not much better the TV is left on in the living room. Great a really big bill there. I go up the stairs slowly amd I see somthig I really wish I didn't, my room is torn apart. Everthing of mine is all over the place. Lights broken and my bed flipped over my closet is throw all over the place and half of my clothes are in shreds. What the hell am I going to ware now? I sit on the top stai wondering about this when the door bell rings.

I go downstairs to see who it is and the car is driving off.i open the door and there are like five bags of clothes that look to be for me. There's note that says in really nice handwriting.

'_I had a vision about this and here I know you'll need this__Love Alice'_

Well at least I have clothes now. I turn into the house carrying my bags. The stop short in the door way is non other than Charlie. If he's here then why isn't his truck, maybe it got towed. I Should have seen this coming. Something bad for something good.

"Hi Dad,"


	9. being swallowed by a doornob

_I don't own any of it if I did then I __would__ have lots of money and I am pretty much broke :_

**#9: Shrinking Down to Size**

_Well at least I have clothes now. I turn into the house carrying my bags. The stop short in the door way is __none__ other than Charlie. If he's here then why isn't his truck, maybe it got towed. I __should__ have seen this coming. Something bad for something good._

_"Hi Dad,"_

Charlie looked pissed so I figured I would try to not make him angrier. He had and evil glint in his eye that meant he had something planed. I was in trouble.

"So where you been Bella?" he sneered to me. Why was he here I should have looked into his room oh wow I do not think I was expecting the pain to come before he even came near me. My side was already hurting more than it should.

"Umm, at work trying to get money you know," I lied. The problem there was that I was never very good at lying I just didn't tell anyone what I didn't want them to know.

"You're lying to me bitch I know it! What were you doing out for a day and a half?!" He came at me then faster than I thought he would have and I was sent sprawling on the floor near the door. Now I know he has been working out. He has gotten stronger than he ever has been I wonder what he thinks that will help. I really home Edward isn't out there still.

"I was at work then went to a friend's house that's all." I said quietly but I knew he could hear me. He grabbed me by the back of the head and dragged me across the floor near the stairs where we have a door that we held junk in. I don't know why he was bringing me here.

"I know you weren't work I called there already they said you never came at all. And you don't have any friends you're just a being a worthless whore weren't you. Your degusting, your nothing and you deserve nothing I don't see why I keep you around when I could have had something better I could have had Renee still and you killed her! You never wanted me happy so you deserve what she got. "He screamed this in my face. It almost made me cry because I knew that I was the one who took mom away from both of us but he won't let me forget it.

"What are you going to do Charlie? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! KILL ME I DON'T CARE DO IT ALREADY!" I don't know why I was getting so angry about this but it really hurt me. Then Charlie looked at me with the evilest look I think I have ever seen. His face was contorted with rage and I knew I would pay for what I said.

"You think I want you dead, you think I would let you go that easily? I deserve so much more than death Bella you deserve to be punished for everything you do," with that he kicked me in the side really hard. I knocked the wind out of me and I could seem to catch my breath. I couldn't stand to defend myself either. So he grabbed my leg and slammed me into the wall and I just stayed there. I knew that if I was still enough then he would leave but I didn't think he was done. I was hit on the head with some blunt object then everything went black.

_I was going to stop but there wasn't enough for you to enjoy be __happy__ I care about you :_

When I woke up, I was in a very small room. Maybe five feet across it was sort of deep but it only went back for like three feet. There was no room to really move around but I could sit. The only light in there was red and it really obscured the view for me. For what I could see there were walls of junk around me except for the door that was angled and apparently the way I got in here.

I went over to one of the sides where it looked like a bow was and I looked inside a box that had old photos. They were photos of my mom and of her family. When she was a young girl. They were all put into the alcove under the stairs. So this must be the wonderland I am in now eh? Ha Canadians are so funny in their speech. Well anyway now that I knew where I was I wonder what I was doing here. Was it my new room? I tried opening the door but it was locked. And from what I could tell there were four locks from the outside. So this was my prison now sweet. Me and my mom I enjoy it.

My side really hurt to the point where I could hardly move and breathing was coming a little harder to come by than I would have liked. My head as I could tell was bleeding a bit but it was only on the scalp. Ouch what the hell was that? Like a pain when shooting throughout my body from my leg. I guess he fractured that. Damn I'm stuck in here with a fractured leg and nothing to do shit shit shit.

I sat down on the ground again and decided to just hang here till my dad figured that I had been punished enough for now. When I noticed a little television in the heaps of junk. I scooted over to it and found the on button. Wonder if this thing is even plugged in. well hey at least I can have some TV if I can't have anything else. The TV. Went on and the scream was blank.

"Well this is one of my favorite shows nothing. All the kids are watching it today. Makes then really think," I rolled my eyes and turned away from it. That's when I heard Charles voice.

"So you're finally awake, glad I've had nothing to do for a couple of hours. Hope you're not hungry because you're not getting anything. Hahahhaahaha." He went into a coughing fit. Well he sure knows how to make my day. "So this is my new game Bella you get to stay here for a while. I don't know how long and plan on it being anytime soon that you'll be getting out. But here's the best part, I've got games for you. Just to show you how much I care. You get to see how much you really can endure before it kills you. And believe me it will kill you eventually. I don't know how or when but it will happen. That's when you'll be coming out of the hole in the wall. Enjoy it while you can."

I was in shock. What the fuck so wrong with him. He has totally snapped. I thought he was just into physical violence or stuff around those lines but this? This is nothing that he has done before. I'm sure he had help creating this little game.

"let the games begin!" he yelled at the scream and the thing went black but I could still hear his voice." you're first little challenge will be how long you can go without moving. If you do move then you will be punished severely and you really don't want that too much." I sat thee staring at the blackness around me. What the hell is going through his head? He is so fucking messed up.

"fine I'll do your little game Charlie," I sat down in a comfortable position that I thought I could hold for a while and waited I wondered how he would know if moved or not because it was so dark in here but I would hold it past him to have some sort of camera that could see me here. God what the hell am I stuck into doing.

So I had been sitting gin here for what I could tell two hours. I was getting tired of this just waiting here. But I knew I could talk because I would have to move something. I just kept staring off into nothingness. That's when my leg twitched, suddenly out of nowhere I was hit in the side with was seemed like a baseball bat. Holly crap this hurts so much and I couldn't move agents it. I feel sideways and just laid there. Hoping the pain would subside but how I was laying it sent spiraling pain down my sides and leg. Making me scream out in pain.

The television went on and my dads face appeared.

"Hope you enjoyed the bat you've got friends in here but they can't talk to you or touch you. Now I will let you watch yourself knowing that you can't get away from it." The TV rewarded to me and showed that behind me a bat came and hit me in the right side. My face twisted in pain and fall over. This was worst then just experiencing it I had to watch myself subject to their torture methods.

"Have fun Bella the next game is coming soon," the screen went blank and I was left to lie there half passed out.


	10. on an island witha walwrus

_Not mine to own_

**#10: A Sweeper Nose Dog?!**

_"Have fun Bella the next game is coming soon," the screen went blank and I was left to lie there half passed out. _

APOV

**I just ****can't ****find**** where she is, I mean where couldn't we have looked that is what looks like underground and where no one of us can hear her besides her house. **

**I've searched her whole house with my mind and Edward has looked the whole place over and only seen that Charlie has friends over watching Bella lying there so rot. He has torn himself apart and I can't help but feel responsible for this whole thing. I mean if I Charlie could have made up his mind earlier then right when she was yelling at him. Damn I hate this man. **

**Everyone loved her already and they ****barely**** talked to her. Emmet already felt like she was his sister and that was because she could come up with a reply to ****his grotesque**** humor. Oh ****well, we**** need to find her and quick I've already ****seen multiple**** visions of her dying in that cell in horrible ways. I can't pinpoint when it will happen because Charlie didn't know himself. **

**She has already given up on life as I can see she just hopes she would be able to die quick. She is ****contemplating**** her deaths as well. I think I have dry sobbed form their sick and twisted and sad ways of her dying today. Oh god here's another one.**

_**"**__**Oh**__** okay **__**Bella**__** we have a very fun game for you now. **__**Since**__** you **__**haven't**__** eaten in about a day and a half I assume your strength is a little off **__**wouldn't**__** you say so?" Bella nods and Charlie continues,**_

_**"**__**Well**__** this game just happens to use your strength and I do hope you like lifting," Soon a very bright light shown out of nowhere and I could see the whole room. There was a wall of boxes and old stuff behind her and her leg looked very badly bruised and most likely broken. She was slumped a little to the right trying to alleviate the pain on her ribs that were broken. **_

_**As I saw the room from the light that shown where I **__**could see everything I**__** soon **__**realized**__** where she might be because one of the pictures was on the **__**floor. It**__** looked like a bit older picture of Bella. **_

_**She had lighter hair and was a slight bit fatter but she look extremely happy with herself as she help up a huge fish and that was Charlie and another Indian looking man holding a boot and a tiny little fish no bigger than my little finger. Then a little girl who must have been Bella was standing next to her mom I would presume with a fish half her size. Bella couldn't have been more than five or six and she looked so happy next to her mom. **_

_**Arms came out of no**__**where but faces were hidden in the dark corners and Bella was hoister up to her feet. She looked rea**__**l**__**ly tired so I think she wasn't allowed to sleep either. **_

_**She was standing there favoring her left leg and she looked very pale with bruising on the side of her face. Chains we hooked around her wrists**__**, around her ankles, and around her waist. A**__**t the end of the chains**__** on her wrists**__** were silver dishes. **__** The ones around her ankles were attached very close to where they were around her ankles and the one on her waist was hooked to a plank that was attached to the wall of boxes so she couldn't fall over all the way. She wasn't going to be able to move away if she was hit now. **__**She didn't try**__** to fight off the arms that**__** anymore**____** like I had seen earlier and she looked half dead. **_

_**Soon her dad was talking again so I paid more attention to him. "you see these little plates at the end of your chains? Well every now and then weights are going to be **__**added to**__** each of them. I really didn't give them much instruction on how to add them so I would expect to get an even amounts of weight on your tins." There was some laughter that went onto coughing until he continued.**_

_**"**__**If**__** you spill a plate or move your arms down to much now very nice thing will happen to you," **_

_**The vision changed to a later time and Bella had a small stack of weights on her wrists. They looked to be half pound blocks and she had I think six on one wrist and ten on the other. This has to be hurting her sides a lot already and she is only standing on one leg pretty much. That's when she moved her left arm down too much and one of the blocks fell off.**_

_**Someone stepped out of the darkness, it was a male and he had blonde hair. He was taller **__**than**__** her but a lot of people could have been she wasn't that tall in the first place. He wasn't trying to hide his face or anything else about him. He knew she was going to die there so he didn't care. It was mike **__**Newton**__** from out school. I heard Edward talk of the men watching the show and mikes dad was up there with **__**Charlie**___

_**Mike **__**stepped**__** close to Bella and smirked at her. He hit her across the face very hard saying," that was for not making it fun for me swan. You never were good in bed." **_

_**Bella retorted I guess because she had nothing better to do **__**with,**__**" you see the thing wrong with your logic mike is that I chose not **__**to do**__** anything in bed because I despise every ounce of you. But you could have tried a little harder then you did, I mean as long as I'm there not doing anything you could make it last oh lest say more than five **__**minutes**__**. You just can't handle it that is your problem," she laughed to herself softly while **__**staring**__** him in the **__**eyes**___

_**Embarrassment**__** and anger shown **__**across**__** his face and she hit her again. This time punching her on the side of her face. He then hit her in the stomach making her double over **__**involuntarily**__**. He took it as a win for him and he would have left if **__**Bella**____**weren't**__** so stubborn to prove her point.**_

_**"Heh**__** you think you are like Charlie? He does worst way faster than you. You are just a little boy trying to be something you're not. Even if I hate **__**Charlie**__** I have some respect for him and his fists. Now you on the other hand can't do much with your fists is what I think.," she spit on the ground showing blood and smiled to herself as she was still doubled over.**_

_**Mike turned around furious and I knew he was going to do serious damage that would end Bella's life if she was not found. **_

_**If only I could get out of these fucking visions. This one just won't stop and I don't know when it is going to good lord I need some help.**_

_**Mike turned to her and knocked the rest of the blocks out of her trays. She looked down at them with a 'is that all your doing whatever' that shown on her sweating face. The lights were making it hot in there for her. **_

_**"**__**Oops**__** you dropped your trays, that was a bad thing for you to do **__**Bella**__** you know now you have to be punished and we have plenty of people who are here to help. All of you that put a block on her tray step out here," mike ordered. Four other guys stepped out of the darkness. I recognized them as Eric something or other, Tyler **__**what's**__** his face, Jacob Black one of those reservation boys, and Malikai howzewhatsit. I know he used to be one of **__**Bella's**__** friends for a bit till she turned her down and he freaked out on her. They all looked like they didn't care if she lived or died.**_

_**Bella looked up and saw all of them.**_

_**"well looks like we have a full house tonight or today whatever, who am I going to have to beat up and who wants to stay sane?" she looked around at the blank stares around her. "**__**Hmm**__** guess I'll just have to rough all of you up," she smiled and stood up straight.**_

_**"I don't think you could girly so don't even try. You see we all don't give a flying fuck about you so we don't care if you're a girl, we are going to put you through hell and it will be no hairs off our heads." Tyler said.**_

_**"**__**Yeah**__** except when you get that nice **__**reciting**__** hair line at age **__**thirty, that'll**__** look nice" **__**Bella**__** mocked. It **__**earned**__** her a hard punch in the side she oofed but that was all.**_

_**"**__**You**__** don't seem to care what we do to you do you huh?" Eric asked mockingly.**_

_**"**__**You**__** think anything you guys say offends me? Oh well I'm flattered you would **__**think**__** so but I have to say anything you say is just mush to me."**_

_**"**__**Naw**__**, that's not it," Jacob **__**said. "It's**__** just she's to worthless to have any dignity. She is like a towel used to accomplish something **__**mundane**__** then thrown aside. No one cares about her and why should they? She is nothing and she deserves to be treated like so." He then grabbed her by the shirt collar and came **__**close. **__**"if she was more dignified they she would care what we did to her but **__**since**__** she **__**doesn't**__** care e might as well have a little fun of our own and we want her looking good," he roughly kissed her.**_

_**She did nothing but let him hang her there. She had no emotion in her face. **__**He let her fall to the ground and she tried to land on her one leg but faltered a bit and hit her right on the ground making her scream out in pain. **__**For a second all of the boys looked shocked at her then just brushed it off. Bella got up and stood there motionless. Mike **__**walked**__** up to her and ripped her shirt a bit. **_

_**"**__**That's**__** nicer don't you think?"**_

_**"**__**That's**__** not good enough for me," Tyler came and ripped her shirt completely off and she just stood there. They all stared at her for a bit. Seeing her bruised neck and **__**coaler**__** bone which they hadn't done also her entirely black blue brown stomach and ribs. You could see where some of them were broken and the edge was poking on her skin. Not out of but you could see it. She must be in unimaginable pain to stand up even with all that on her insides must be weakening her by the second. I don't see how she hasn't passed out yet.**_

_**Eric walked foreword and striped off her shorts. They lay at her feet because they would not go around her chains there. **__**The**__** game of strength was changed entirely as I could see it. Jacob came up and stuck two fingers on the side of her **__**underwear**__** toying with them.**_

_**"I think that's enough for the time **__**being,**__**" malikai said. The others turned to him looking as if they would kill him if he was agents them. **__**He kept his face smooth and broke out into a smile before adding. **__**"**__**We**__** do want a little something to look **__**forward**__** to don't **__**us**__**? I **__**mean if she loose it all now then we don't get a reward for our good doing," the rest started smiling too.**_

_**"She's already lost it all **__**there's**__** not much else to lose 'cept her life," mike said smirking.**_

_**"You're right but still we want her looking nice for her dear old dad," they all turned towards where the camera was and smiled. **_


	11. eating the baby oysters

_Own own I don't own you_

**#11: Crying Next to a funny Tree**

_**You're right but still we want her looking nice for her dear old dad," they all turned towards where the camera was and smiled.**_

APOV (still in the vision)

_**They advanced on her, all I could see were fists and feet and bodies **__**Bella's**__** screams and the **__**boys laugh**__** along with little remarks. She couldn't defend herself because of the chains and she couldn't get away either. She was **__**trapped**__** into their horrible **__**torture**__** that **__**Charlie**__** let them do. They were all truly sick and I can't stand another **__**minute**___

_**Soon two of the chains had been broken form their force and they had a broken arm and much more that I couldn't even understand. She was on the floor not really able to move and her breathing was shallow. She wasn't dead and if they left now she might be able to live with a bunch or serious disabilities and stuff like that. She wasn't talking but there were tear marks on her face. I knew she didn't like crying so she must be really **__**exhausted**__** to not be able to keep her emotions in **__**cheek**__**. They moved back a bit to show **__**Charlie**__** I would think and to **__**examine**__** their work. They all looked proud of themselves. Those **__**filthy**__** bastards how can then live with **__**themselves**__** knowing they did this to a girl, to Bella!? **_

_**I know I was crying but I still **__**couldn't**__** get out of this vision until it ended and I did not want to see that.**_

_**Bella was trying to move a little so she could be **__**agents**__** the wall but the boys wouldn't let her.**_

_**"I like you here and just here," he pulled her back by her goodish leg. It had been hit **__**multiple**__** times. She winced but didn't scream out again. **_

_**I knew the **__**killing**__** blow was coming, I was really **__**afraid**__** of what might happen.**_

_**The boys walked over to her slowly, she looked up at them with hatred in her eye and not a note of fear.**_

_**"**__**Do**__** you have anything you'd like to say?" **__**Malikai**__** asked.**_

_****__**Bella's smirked up at them and said in a weak voice but it would have been strong if she could get enough air in her lungs," be ready to be hunted down when I'm dead cuz I sure as hell ain't leaving this earth without killing off all of you, and that doesn't just mean in this room," she looked over to the camera. "I had a wonderful time while I was here, make sure **__**to show your grandkids where you murdered a sinned girl so they know the story as you see it. **__**I'll be watching all of you form my place in the ground," with that she closed her mouth and stayed down on the ground looking up at the boys. Their faces were a mix of bemusement and of **__**confusing**___

_****__**"Figures you wouldn't understand. **__**Dumb as a rock and still a popular fuck tard," she said from her spot.**_

_**All of them looked do**__**w**__**n**__** on her with distain and **__**Jacob**__** kicked her in the **__**side. She**__** rolled over to clutch at her ribs. Tyler stomped on her **__**and she**__** could do nothing but scream out. **__**Eric punched**__** her in the face a **__**couple**__** of times but hurt his fist in the **__**process**___

_**"**__**Shit**__** that hurt like a bitch," she muttered.**_

_**Mike came up and pulled her up by the **__**hair so**__** her face was even with his.**_

_**"**__**Are**__** we rough enough for you **__**toot?**__**" He sneered in her face.**_

_**"**__**She**__** coughed up some blood and spat it in his face. He threw her down on the ground **__**hard;**__** really hard she **__**had**__** her head on one of the edges of the boxes and was knocked **__**unconscious**__**. Finally **__**Malikai**__** walked up to her and flipped her over so she was on her back. She striped her of her undergarments and threw them aside. Looking down on her **__**they all sneered. Then he lifted**__** up his booted foot and **__**stopped**__** down on her **__**neck**__**. Breaking it and **__**truing**__** her head to a grotesque angle. She lay there motionless not breathing and all the boys got up and dusted **__**themselves**__** off once they knew she was dead. **_

_**"**__**Well**__** that was fun," Jacob said with a smile. The rest nodded and they went **__**through**__** the **__**door that**__** was unlocked.**_

_** I could see her hallway and I knew exactly where she was now.**_

_**Her body lay on the floor contorted and mangled and turning blue. **_

**The vis****ion ends.**

**I ****saw**** their sobbing and shuddering not able to get the picture of Bella out of my head. I couldn't understand who would do that. I ****wasn't**** seeing ****anything**** but that of her and that room. We have to find her. I can't stand this at all.**

**I know this was what was going to happen because all of the other ****visions**** quit after it. That ****meant**** that this was going on right now. Holly ****shit. Bella**** was going ****through**** this right now! That's when I noticed that my whole family was in the room. I was sitting in jaspers lap and ****Edward was sitting on the ground in front of me shaking. He had seen it too. I turned to him and said out loud in a cracking voice. **

**"Oh god Edward, it is happening now. You have to save her. I don't know if she can survive this. You might have to change her." ****I quickly**** told the family my whole ****vision**** and everyone had ****sorrow**** and hate in their eyes.**

**He turned to me abruptly and ****said**** in a strangled voice," I don't know if I can, I mean I know I want to save her and all but… I don't know I can go without killing her."**

**"****You**** can and I know it so say you will and for ****god's**** sake if you don't****..."**** I trailed off thinking of all the things that happened to her.**

**He shook on the ground dry sobbing. When ****Rosalie**** spoke ****up," for****god's**** sake come on we have to go now! Edward and ****Alice**** you will get Bella along with Carlisle and jasper will make everyone in the other room tired and then ****Emmet**** and I will have the car ready while ****Emes**** you get the house ready for her."**

**Her plan was good but I had a few ****questions," why**** don't you just kill the men in the room?"**

**Edward answered my question for ****Rosalie****," she already said she would get them back. If she makes it threw the changes I will not hold her back form killing all of those sorry sons of bitches."**

**"****But**** you will be with her?" Carlisle asked.**

**"****Yes**** I will and I will make sure everything looks different then what really happened," Edward smiled as he started to plan.**

**Emes stated in a ****rush," what**** the hell are you doing here go now or I'll make you go!"**

**We looked at her in shock for a moment then we were speeding off ****towards**** Bella's house.**


	12. a smoking catipiller

I don't own and neither do you but you definitely don't own this

Oh and by the way if you hadn't noticed I was changing the handwriting for each of the charters. These I think would match them. If you don't like it too bad it keeps the order.

**#12: The Strange Singing Smile**

**We looked at her in shock for a moment then we were speeding off towards Bella's house.**

EPOV

We made it to Bella's house in record time. I do not think that I have ever run so fast in my life. I beat my family there by at least a half a minute. When they had all arrived I was ready to go but Alice stopped me.

"Listen before you go in Edward," she said softly. I nodded my head took a sweep across the family and they all nodded and we went in.

BPOV

So here I am getting the life beaten out of me and I pretty much brought it on. I mean if I'm going to be killed I at least should do it with some class. Wait I don't apparently have any class says the goons beating me up. But oh well at least I can pretend for a while. I know I can't stop them and I really wish Malikai wasn't so mean to me. I didn't do anything that I can think of to him to make him hate me but hey that's just me.

I tried to keep my sceams to a minimum because that would show that what they did to me hurt even though it did. I was not about to show those bastards.

I think I could hold most of them back but when my arm was broken, that one hurt like a bitch. Don't know wha a bitch feels like but I guess she hurts. Why are they getting so mad at me I mean what the hell did I even do? Jacob is doing a lot of the damange and I know I am lucky to still be breathing with all of these broken ribs. I don't think I have more than one finger that isn't broken, and oh wow my leg hurts. God, this is the most ever done to me can you please make it stop I can not take it much longer. I have already cried some, not as muc as I would be but enough to give the guys a luahg at my pain. When they stop I can still feel their feet and fists and other pain inflictors on my body. I can't even hear much of what their saying. I am so tired and hungry. I must have been here for more than a day. And I can't pass out, maybe if I try to move a little to get this sharpest pain out of my side.

Nope guess I am staying here as Mike puts it, maybe it is mike, who really give a shit? All I know is that he pulled me back by my better leg and for that I am thankful.

Well what the hell is going on here now? My underoos are gone. Well this is a party ain't it. Why am I thinking to myself looply, I mean I am about to be killed any minut and I'm thinking like a five year old. Well I better like it I mean this is better than focusing on the pain which just so happens to be my body.

Bella, Bella, bo Bella, banana fanana fo Fella, fee fi fo mella,Bella! That was fun for a whole two seconds. Lets cheak up oon the outside world shall we? Well, all abouve me stands Jacob ,Mike, Malikai ,Eric, and Tyler. They seem to be happy with themselves for taking away my pantyroos but in what position am I in to stop them? Not much of one.god damn my body hurts. Inside and out. I can hardly breath as it is and I can feel the blood loss taking its toll on me. Arghhhh,please just kill me now I am really wanting to get away from this pain. God if you are threr…oh wait their saying something.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say Bella?" Malikai or someone asked. Oh I had a few.

"Be ready to be hunted down when I'm dead cuz I sure as hell ain't leaving this earth without killing off all of you, and that doesn't just mean in this room," I looked over to the camera in the wall and turned back to the faces staring down on me.

"I had a wonderful time while I was here. Make sure to show your grandkids where you murdered a sinned girl so they know the story as you see it. I'll be watching all of you form my place in the ground," figured I shouldn't get all preachy on them so I just stopped there. I turned my head so I was looking straight up at the faces. They all looked confused and or angry or something along those lines. God they are so dumb time to say my final, final words.

"Figures you wouldn't understand. Dumb as a rock and still as popular fuck,"

Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard…naw, they deserve it. Now they all just looked angry. Alright here it comes, my body is screaming to die or fall asleep or something other than this pain it is in now but I know even if they didn't kill me now it would happen soon enough by someone. Most likely someone I knew better than I would have liked. Hmm, wonder how that Edward guy is doing? He was really nice, so was his family. They treated me like I was a person or something. That doesn't happen much to me, but why am I thinking about them now? Because they are the closest memory I have of kindness soon a long time and I better soak it up.

I mean vampires, what a stupid thing to admit to really. Sure their weird looking and very cold but hey right now I am much to cold than I would like to be and not just because I am laying here naked. Because I am starving and losing blood and I can't move at all for fear of hurting myself even more than I already have. Or they have. Whoever it was, anyway Edward was a really fabilious kisser. And I mean really.so gentle and nice. And I think I was the one to push it a little too far for him. Haha, me pushing around a vampire, what a thing to tell my invisible friends.

Alright I have been lieing here for quite sometime and nothing has been going on, or maybe I've only been here for a tiny bit because I still see someones boot coming down but it is moving quite slow. Holly canola batman I am thinking hyper speed. Sweet, I have the power to think like a mad woman mwhahahahaha! Wait what was that.

I turned my head to the side and so did the other boys in here to see splinters fly out of where a door was. Well that was pretty cool, maybe Charlie wanted to kill me off for himself.

Nope someone else, but who is it. The light is not helping and the person seems to be moving really fast for me to see quite clearly with my good eye. Looks to be male, and sort of tall sence he is taller than all except for Jacob who must have been like seven feet tall. I think he eats chicken hormones for lunch. And he had really messy hair can't see the color. He looks really, pale and holly shit it's Edward.

And who's that with him, no other than Alice. What the fuck are they doing here I didn't not invite them in this house to keep me company and if they are here to help kill me then well, that sucks for me. Oh man, I am naked in front of a god and I can't get my body to move at all. Actually I don't really care, I mean I have nothing to hide that hasn't been violated and I haven't anything that I can't be ashamed of because I am ashamed of my life. Great now I made myself feel bad.

EPOV

Myself and Alice ran towards the hall way where Bella was and I could hear that they were about to kill her. The others had moved to the othere direction to get to Charlie and his friends.

I broke down the door and what I saw stopped me in my tracks, I knew what alice's vision looked like but really this was nothing to prepare me for the thoughts of all of them and the smells. I could smell bellas blood all over the place.i could ehar her breath come short when she tried to breath and I could hear the twisted thoughts of the guys around her that all they wanted to do was kill her and get on with their lives. They didn't careat all that she was human.

Alice stopped me from killing them right there by saying in her head.

"she deserves to get her revenge Edward you cannot take that from her or you will never find out what it is like to have her as a wife."

I looked over at her and she just smirked at me. Well I guess she can already tell that I am absoutily in love with her but I knew we had to get Bella out of here.

"Alice, distract them will yah?" she nodded and picked up all the guys and moved them out into the hall to let me get to Bella. They were all stunned and jasper quickly put them out. I turned to Bella.


	13. finding my way through a flower tower

Don't own

**#13: We're Painting the Roses Red**

"Alice, distract them will yah?" she nodded and picked up all the guys and moved them out into the hall to let me get to Bella. They were all stunned and jasper quickly put them out. I turned to Bella.

She was half chained up to the ground and her waist and wrists but some of them were broken from their violent actions on her. She was just laying there staring up at me. I noticed she was completely naked and I couldn't help but sweep her beautiful body once quickly. It was mangled and torn and broken.i knew if she were all healed she would surpass rosilie's beauity. She could only see out of one eye and I could tel she was in immense pian. I quickly took off my jacket and draped it over her.

"what the fuck are you doing here Edward?" she asked weakly."if you're here to kill me do it quick ".

"I'm hear to save you Bella, but it wil hurt for at least a cuple of days after I do save you, are you okay with that?" she nodded but I had to make sure she understood we were not trying to tourture her.

"Bella the only way to save you is that we need to change you," I paused and looked at her.

'you mean into a vampire?' she asked in my head. Her voice in there was muchs trongeri was glad.

"yeah into that, can't believe you remembered,"she just smiled slightly."erll anyway, the only way the change works is that I have to bite you, but then you will feel like you are on fire from the inside out, worse than that I don't know how to explain it to you but no one wants to go through this change twice okay." She nodded again."please just remember while your turning that you are not being toutred and that I will be by your side the entire time. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable any longer and after the three days that will be the worse pain in your life you wil not feel pain again and you can get you revenge." I looked down on her to see if she got it.

'edward I understand and I trust you, but do not think that this would be the worst pain in my life, I know it will be bad but you did not just go threw what I did and you didn't have to live like I did, to have three days of unimaginable pain to be able to never feel it again will be worth it. And if you want to you can leave, I don't was to bother yo too much.'

"it's to late for that, you will be part of the family after that and I don't mean to be to forword but I think I love you."

She looked a little shocked but then looked down.

'I don't want to hurt you Edward your to kind to me, im nothing and you don't need to trouble your self over me, really.'

"you are not trpuble you are perfect, well you will be once your all patched up. I know you can't love a monster buti just need you to know that I love you."

"monster?!" her voice was weak and hard to hear but I ehard anger in it."you are nto a monster Edward," was all she could say right then.' I don't deserve the love of someone as nice and good as you that was it, I really don't feel that I can love anything really and I don't want you to be hurt by it. You are a god and I am a sinned creature of this earth and I don't even really deserve to look at you. Im sorry for even troubling you.wow I sound really lame, but it is the truth' i smirk at her and her wonderful sense of finding humor when she is like dying. She smirks right back.

"well then I'm giving you no choice because I really don't want you to go into the ground, I'd like you to be oart of the living dead so to speak. As a blood sucker, as a night walker,as on eif the eternialy damned,as a vampire." I say in a spooky voice. She sort of smiles and winces at the same time.

'that would be great then I think I'll take you up on your offer.'

"and when your changed youcan keep to your promis on the guys in this house,and you can leave and travel the world if youd like."

'hmm I would enjoy to kill those fuck tars who all them selves people but I don't like travling much. I want to spent time with you….er family. You and your family. They are nice people'

"I cought you Bella, but we need to hurry this along if you want o live,die whatever."

'okay, BITE ME COWBOY!' she screams inher head. I smile crookedly at her and her eye widens a bit.'nice smle.

"its your fault, I say then I bend down over her and find a les bruised spot in her neck. My kainnines legthen and I can feel the venom pooling inmy mouth. All I think about is that I don't kill Bella.

'oh don't be so kind im used to it.' She tries to move her hand but I softly put my hand over it becasei do not want her to get hurt much more.

I bite down on her throat slowly and I can feel she smile. 'feels nice' she thinks and I have to smile while on her throat. Her blood tastes just as good as it did the last time. I think I am able to quit because I have had some practice on it.i stay there pushing all the venom I can get from my mouth into her throat so that the change will go quicker. I know I have plenty for her hah.

Bella has stopped smiling and I dint think she can tell which is which pain in her body she is so used to it. I take my teeth out of her throat and out my fingers there to stop the bleeding some then I move my head down to her wrist, which has a horrid gash already from where the chain was ripped off. I move up the arm a little not moving it because I know it is broken and bit down again in the main vein there. I stay until I have pushed a substantle amount of venom into that spot and the move to her other arm. I do the same and find other main arteries and bite down.

In all I think I found about five different places. Keeping away form her private places and not wanting to really talk to her because I don't know what pain she is in. I know the vemon must be taking affect but she doesn't seem to be moving other thatn her labored breath that was there before me.

"Bella are you in pain?"

'well duh but I've been in pain sence I was nine,' she looks at me quickly.

"what are you thinking about?"

'numbers'

"why?"

'it is something fun to think about when you are being burned alive don't you think?'

'yeah, yeah I do so what is 4 times 4?"

'16 duh and that is not the numbers I am thinking about,'

"oh then what numbers?"

'I am counting off the hours minunts seconds days and all that'

"for the end of the change?"

'nope till my birthday'

"what?!your birthday?what does that have to do with anything?"

'it has to do with when I'll be older than you'

"when will you be older than me and how old do you think I am anyway?"

'well I would put you around your late teens but your face tells me you were young when you were changed so like seventeen.'

"oh well your right go on"

'and I will be older than you in two days , the day my change should end.'

"what that's horrible!"

'yeah for you! You'll be dating an older woman. Ha poo on you'

"not that. it's horrible because you are so young"

'me young you're younger and you know it. You just have the advantage of looking older than you are. But I can act it hot head.'

"okay I'll give you that one. But you should not have to act older than you are anyway. You should have been able to go through life like a normal teenager like the rest of the world."

'yeah well I am not normal like the rest of the world and neather is my so called family which entales pretty much only my dad.'

"we're your family now. Hey wait a second you said that I'd be going out with an older woman?"

'yeah I said it do I need to repeat my self?'

"cranky are we? Heh."

'yeah well im doing a hell of a lot better than you fucking are this pain is fucking killing me and I am still able to fight with you and if you don't want to go out with me then fine I just kinda assumed and I guess I assumed wrong so don't go flaunting your self around or I swer to god I'll fucking punch your lights out!'

"hey hey hey, calm down I'm sorry I kinda forgot that you were going through the change so-"

'how could you fucking forget?! I mean really I am being set on fire and you tell me to remember that your not tourtering me yet here you are not even caring about my pain which you said you kinda did I mean I can take care of myself but this little show of affection was a tip or something that I would not have to go through hell again really by myself.'

"hey, I am trying to tell you something here bu-"

'I mean seriously if all your going to do is sit there and watch then you should just go and when I'm changed I'll have a nice little birthday party with my self and then be on my way.'

"I didn't say any of that Bella and you should try to listen to me so just shut up okay?"

'are you really asking me?'

"no im begging so will you?"

'sure whatever you can speak.'

"alright thank you."


End file.
